ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
We Need a TV Show
We Need a TV Show is the ninth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Ship decides to make a web series. Major Events *Ship starts his web series, Ship's at Sea. *The gang has the first episode in their new house. Plot episode begins with Ship and Ancy sleeping in their new bedroom. The lights are out. The camera cuts into the middle of Ship's dream. Ship: Argh, me mateys, talley ho! We've got a dingy on the port bow. Crew: DINGY ON THE PORT BOW! DINGY ON THE PORT BOW! crew starts working to get the boat onto the deck of the ship. Captain Ship walks onto the deck just as the boat is being placed down by two buff crew members. in Dingy: Cappin' we got a problem. Ship: What do we got lassey...? in Dingy: We've found the treasure, but so has our enemy, Cappin' Wiki. clenching his fist in anger: Argh, Cappin' Wiki. Man your station. We be setting out, tonight. crew starts to prepare and soon the ship as sets sail. They head across the ocean. The trip takes years, but not really, as the suns sets and rises, the seasons go through three full cycles, and other ships pass. They finally reach their destination that has the Benjiman Franklin Trademark Treasure. Captain Ship jumps onto the island and runs for the treasure, but Captian Wiki is already there. The two captains start a sword fight and in the background, the two crews start fighting. Ship: I'm the only true pirate... Wiki: Sure you are lassey... strikes Captain Wiki in the chest with is sword and he fall to the ground. He picks up the treasure. Ship: We got the treasure! Member: Ship, sir. Ship: OK. Member: Ship, sir. Ship: OK. Member: Ship, sir. Ship: OK. Member: Ship, sir. this the picutre starts to go fuzzy. The camera cuts off and Ship starts to hear his real friends Team: Ship! camera comes back in when it is in Ship's POV. He is back in his bed. The whole gang is standing around him. He looks at his clock and he sees that it is 10:30 am. Solo: Next time, if you're gonna sleep in and miss the early morning training session, then don't talk in your sleep. Theme Song walking downstair to eat breakfast: I don't get how I slept in, I set an alarm. Tank: I don't know Ship, but you better shape up, or ship out. That's the third time this week. Ship: I know, but it's really a mystery... Ancy: A mystery you say... Ship: Ancy go away... Tank: He's onto something... Ancy: It's not a mystery, you just really wanna do what your dreams are about. Ship: I've had three dreams: one about the internet, one about a television show, and then this one about becoming a pirate. Tank: Then we're making a web show about you becoming a pirate. camera cuts to everyone arriving in the gymnasium. Ship is standing in the open and everyone else is against the wall, except for Bink, who is holding the camera. Solo: We're gonna do this once, and once only, so... Weegee: Lights! Tank: Camera! Solo: Action. starts pretending to fight someone next to him, like in his dream. while fighting: Oh, hi there, and welcome to... pauses to duck an attack that's not actually there. ... Ship's at Sea. You see this guy over here, he's my worst enemy, and your worst nightmare. this point, Ship knocks the imaginary villain off the imaginary platform that they are standing on. Ship: My name is Cappin' Ship, at that there captain was Cappin' Wiki, the most kniving, evil, hated person in all of the Seven Seas, but enough about that. I'll need a volunteer. How about you. points to Ancy. walking into the camera view.: Oh hi... Ship smacks him in the face with a pie. Ancy: What was that for? Ship: You've just been Ship-ified! Ancy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ship: Well then, for my next trick, I'll need... snaps his fingers and Ancy is teleported on a small circular platform thirty feet above a shark tank. He snaps his fingers again and sharks appear. Ancy: REALLY? A SHARK TANK. SHARKS DON'T HURT YOU FOOL! Ship: Everyone, countdown: 3, 2, 1, DROP! snaps his fingers and the platform disappears. Ancy falls into the tank and starts being maulled by the sharks. The camera does not show this but he can be seen screaming. Gang: YEAH! THREE CHEERS FOR SHIP. HIP, HIP, HOORAY! HIP, HIP, HOORAY! HIP, HIP, HOORAY! Ship: See you next time on Ship's at Sea. Solo: And... that's a wrap. Ship: That was the lamest thing ever... crawling out of the tank: You can say that again. Ship: That was the lamest thing ever... Ancy: You see, that's something I would do. Tank: Guys, you're not gonna believe this. Bink: What is it Tank? Weegee: Did someone die? Tank: No... what makes you say that? Weegee: Just asking? Tank: Oh, well, I uploaded the video as soon as I got it, and it's only been up for 2 minutes but guess what? Solo: What? Ship: Just tell us already. Tank: OMG, WE ALREADY HAVE 1,000,000,000 HITS ON BOOYUTE. Weegee: Seriously? Tank: Yeah... Ship: Wait, 1 billion hits it 2 minutes. Tank: Yeah... but... Ancy: Ha, you said... Glasol: Don't say it. Jack: But what? Tank: That's not what I was gonna tell you Tennant: What were you gonna tell us? Tank: You know how we found Ben a few days ago? Solo: Yeah... Tank: I think I found Gwen and Kevin... Commercial Solo: What... how'd they get here and how'd you find 'em? Tank: I have no idea and I have no idea... they just showed up on the monitoring cameras. Ship: So does this mean we have to go find them, becuase I think we should film another Ship's at Sea... Bink: Finding Gwen and Kevin is more important. Survive: We have to let them know about us. Glasol: Exactly... Tank: So we look for them and then we will film another Ship's at Sea. Weegee: We need a plan... Jack: 3, 2, 1, CHARGE! and a few others start running into the city. Weegee: I guess that'll work. rest of the gang starts following them. while running: So, where do you think they'll be. Solo: You were the one who found them... Tank: They only showed up on camera footage, they could be anywhere... Solo: I doubt they've gotten far... Glasol: Then again, if they got here quickly they could leave quickly, too. Jack: We gotta keep moving... Weegee: Agreed. Bink: Do you guys see something up there... Tank: Strange, I thought it was only Gwen and Kevin. Omi: What do you mean? Evan: There aren't just two people? Tank: No... there are 5. five fiugres emerge from the shadows, continuing to fight each other in the street. The five figures were Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Vilgax, and Aggregor. Solo: This can't be good... Commercial: Weegee: We need a real plan and we need one now. Ship: I got an idea. Omi: Are we thinking the same thing... look at each other and then start grinning. Evan: NO! Survive: NO! Tennant: No? angrily: NO, DEFINETELY NOT! Ship: Don't worry Ancy, this one involves someone other than you being put into a shark tank and being slammed in the face with a pie. pauses. Everyone, prepare to film Ship's at Sea #2. gnag runs around, getting the film equipment and such. Ship grabs a catapault and a shark tank. He prepares the catapault by placing a pie on the launcher. Solo: Ready? Ship: As I'll ever be... Solo: Ok then... Weegee: Lights! Tank: Camera! Solo: Action. makes some funny faces at Vilgax and Aggregor before turning to the camera. Ship: You see those two bafoons, they're only here because they're stuck here. camera turns to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Ship: They're stuck here too, but they've got a job, protect this city from the bafoons. So... a classic battle of good vs. evil? Prepare to be Ship-ified. walks over the catapault and uses it to launch the pie, which hits Vilgax in the face, knocking him over. Vilgax: NO, I'M ALLERGIC TO STRAWBERRY! Tennyson: Where'd that come from. turns and looks at the gang. Hey look, it's those guys I was telling you about. Tennyson: Ben, watch out. punches Ben backwards, into a tree. Levin: You're gonna pay for that Aggregor... absorbs the wall he was standing next to and charges at Aggregor. Tank tackles him so he comes up short. Ship activates a button which launches a metal barrier 10 feet high around Aggregor. A crane places the closed shark tank on top. The tank opens and the shark and the water fall out onto Aggregor. The shark starts to maul Aggregor. Levin: What was that... Oh, I see... Tank: I just saved you from being maulled be a shark. camera cuts back to Ship. Ship: And so good triumphs again on Ship's at Sea! Solo: And... that's a wrap. Tennyson: That was amazing you guys. Tennyson: Excellent teamwork. Omi: Three cheers for Ship. Team members other than Ship: HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! continue cheering as the walk Ship back into town. Levin: Was that one kid really a pony-dragon thing... Ancy: I HEARD THAT! camera cuts to King Wiki's palace. He is watching repeating clips from the two Ship's at Sea episodes. He turns around to talk to his soldiers, as well as the unknown character from the previous episode and another unknown character. Wiki: They made a great triumph today, defeating two villains they had never faught before almost instantly... But they won't be able to survive, the pickle drought. the people in the room start laughing maniacally for a few moments. End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd